I Love You
by Iin EXO-Lay
Summary: Kim Miseok a.k.a Xiumin namja yang dikucilkan teman-temannya, sampai ia betemu Kim Jongdae a.k.a Chen namja terkenal disekolah yang mangatakan kalau ia menyukai Xiumin. tapi apa Chen bisa mendapatkan Xiumin seutuhnya? CHENMIN


**I Love You**

**Author: Indiah rahmawati**

**Cast:**

**-Kim Jongdae a.k.a Chen**

**-Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: School Live, Frenship, Romance, dll**

**Disclaimer: cerita ini murni otak yang lagi gak jelas. Member EXO milik tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan SM saya cuma meminjam nama mereka.**

**Summary: Kim Minseok atau Xiumin **_**namja**_** yang dikucilkan teman-temannya, sampai ia bertemu Kim Jongdae atau Chen yang mengatakan kalau ia menyukai Xiumin si**_**namja**_** terlupakan di kelas mereka, tapi bagaimana caranya supaya Chen dapat memiliki Xiumin seutuhnya?**

**Warning: YAOI fanfiction bagi yang tak suka harap menjauh. Saya akan terima semua keritikan dan saran, asal yang tak yang keterlaluan. Banyak TYPO bertebaran CHENMIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_hyung_ jalan-jalan yuk!" kata seorang _namja_ mendekati _namja_ yang sedang makan bakpao

"k-kemana?" tanya _namja_ yang sedang makan itu

"kemana saja... mau tidak?" kata _namja_ tadi sambil tersenyum

"eum... baiklah" kelas menjadi hening

"_MMMWWWOOO?!"_

"bagus temui aku ditaman setelah pulang sekolah ya?" _namja_ tadi pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya. _Namja_ yang sedang makan itu hanya menunduk malu"_YAK!_ XIUMIN!" Xiumin menengok kearah yang memanggilnya "kenapa kau mau diajak kencan oleh Chen!" kata seorang _yeoja_

"dia bilang... hanya mengajakku jalan-jalan..." kata Xiumin menunduk

"ITU KENCAN BODOH! _Namja_ setampan Chen tak mungkin suka dengan _namja_?! Apa lagi _namja_ seperti mu!" kata gadis yang lain. Mereka membubarkan dirinya meninggalkan Xiumin.

Xiumin menunduk, benar... ia hanya _namja_ biasa. Ia hanya dikucilkan disini, kenapa ia harus menerima ajakan Chen? Kim Jongdae? _Namja_ populer yang tampan dan berprestasi tinggi! Mana mungkin ia suka pada Xiumin yang aneh ini. Bodoh kau Minseok! Tapi sejak ia bertemu Chen... rasanya setan yang tampan itu tak bisa Xiumin tolak ajakannya. Argh! Xiumin! Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Tampan dari mana orang itu! Xiumin mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

**Pulang Sekolah...**

"_aku tak akan pergi... aku tak akan pergi... aku tak akan pergi!" _ Xiumin berjalan sambil bersumpah didalam hatinya. Ia bersumpah tak akan pergi menemui Chen! ia terus berjalan tanpa peduli tatapan sinis yang mengarah padanya lalu...

"Xiumin _hyung_!"

Bulu kuduk Xiumin merinding mendengar suara itu, sembuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. "C-chen... hentikan!" Xiumin mencoba melepaskan Chen. Wajahnya memerah sempurna

"kenapa kau mau pulang?! Kau kan janji akan menemuiku di taman setelah pulang"kata Chen tak melepas tubuh Xiumin

"s-siapa yang janji?! Le-lepaskan orang-orang melihat kita!"

"apa peduli mereka? pokoknya aku tak akan melepaskannya sebelum kau mau jalan denganku!" kata Chen mempererat pelukannya.

"_ne! Ne!_ Aku ikut!" kata Xiumin.

Chen tersenyum lalu melepas pelukannya, "bagus! _Kajja_ kita beli es krim!" kata Chen. ia menarik tangan Xiumin. Sepertinya ia tak sadar tatapan Orang-orang kepada mereka berdua.

SKIP

Chen membelikan Xiumin es krim, dan mereka berdua duduk di taman kota "ini" Xiumin menerima es krimnya dengan senang, lalu ia memakannya. "kenapa kau memilih kesini?" tanya Xiumin sambil memasukkan sesendok es krim kedalam mulutnya

"eum... dulu, aku paling senang kesini... karena banyak teman yang bisa aku temui untuk diajak bermain... tapi sekarang aku sudah kelas Dua smu... tak mungkin lagi ya" kata Chen melihat anak-anak yang bermain.

Xiumin mengangguk mengerti "aku ingat... dulu orang tuaku sering mengajakku kesini... kami sering bermain bersama..." kata Xiumin

"_jjinja_... pasti menyenangkan" kata Chen

"benar... sekarang mungkin mereka sedang melihatku dari temat yang jauh" kata Xiumin, lalu ia kembali memakan es krimnya. Chen menengok Xiumin, ia mengerti maksut Xiumin. Jadi sekarang Xiumin sendirian ya? Chen menghela nafasnya. "enak" kata Xiumin

"_hyung_ ada es krim di pipimu" kata Chen melihat pipi Xiumin

"m-mana?" kata Xiumin mencoba membersihkan pipinya.

"tunggu!" Chen menahan tangan Xiumin. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Xiumin, Xiumin terkejut. Lalu Chen menjulurkan lidahnya menjilat es krim di pipi Xiumin. Lalu ia menjauh "sayang jika dilap..." Chen tersenyum. Wajah Xiumin memerah, ia menunduk karena malu. Wajahnya sangat panas sekarang, Chen masih tersenyum melihat Xiumin. Ia melihat langit dan kembali memakan es krimnya

"Chen_-ah..._" Chen melihat Xiumin "k-ke-kenapa... kau peduli padaku?" tanya Xiumin

"karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu..." Xiumin menatap Chen "dari dulu... karena itu jangan pedulikan kata-kata mereka..." Chen mendorong kepala Xiumin, ia meletakkannya didepan dadanya. Xiumin terdiam, ia merasakan detak jantung dada Chen

.

.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya.**

Xiumin berjalan tersenyum-senyum. Ia senang ternyata ada yang memperhatikannya. Ia berjalan menuju perpus untuk meminjam buku. Ia sampai dan langsung mencari buku yang ia inginkan. Ia berjalan diantara rak-rak buku, lalu ia menemukannya. Tapi letaknya sangat tinggi, Xiumin berjinjit untuk menggapainya, tapi tetap tak sampai. Ia sedikit melompat tapi tetap tak berhasil. Lalu sebuah tangan mengambil buku itu. Xiumin terkejut, ia berbalik dan menemukan Chen yang mengambil buku itu "jika tak sampai minta tolong saja..." kata Chen

"tak mungkin... tak ada yang mau menolongku..." kata Xiumin menunduk

"aku mau!" kata Chen. Xiumin menatap Chen. Chen meletakkan tangannya dirak dibelakang Xiumin, dan mempersempit jarak mereka "jika mereka tak mau... maka satu-satunya yang akan membantumu hanya aku... kau mengerti?"

Xiumin mengangguk kaku. Chen menjauh dan memberikan buku Xiumin, ia segera pergi dari tempat itu. Xiumin memeluk buku itu, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

SKIP

Xiumin berjalan menuju kantin. Lalu seorang _yeoja_ mendekatinya "dengarnya! Jangan coba-coba dekati Chen!" katanya. Xiumin menunduk "dia hanya mempermainkanmu! Jadi jangan dekati dia!" kata _yeoja_ itu lagi. Ia pergi meninggalkan Xiumin. Xiumin memper-erat pelukannya pada buku yang ia bawa.

Xiumin berjalan sambil menunduk "Xiumin _hyung_!" Chen menyapa Xiumin, tapi Xiumin tak menjawabnya. Chen terlihat bingung lalu ia berlari mengejar Xiumin "Xiumin _hyung_! Kau kenapa? Ada yang mengerjaimu lagi?"

"pergi sana" kata Xiumin dingin

Chen terkejut "kau kenapa xiumin _hyung_!" Chen memegang tangan Xiumin

Xiumin segera menepis tangan Chen "jangan dekati aku lagi! Jika kau hanya main-main jangan lakukan itu padaku!" Chen terkejut "carilah orang yang lebih baik! Jangan pernah dekati aku! Jangan pernah mempermainkan aku lagi!" Xiumin sakit mengatakannya, ia sedikit menangis tapi ia mencoba menahan air matanya.

Xiumin berbalik tapi dengan cepat Chen menarik tangannya, dan mendorong Xiumin ketembok. Buku-buku Xiumin terjatuh, Chen mengangkat kedua tangan Xiumin dan menahan kedua tangan itu ditembok dengan satu tangannya. Xiumin sedikit kesakitan "siapa yang bilang aku main-main denganmu?" Xiumin membuka matanya, ia melihat ekspresi datar Chen "kau bilang aku mempermainkanmu? Apa menurutmu begitu _hyung_?"

"a-aku... a-a-aku..." Xiumin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tangan Chen yang satu lagi mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipi Xiumin.

"aku tak main-main... aku suka padamu _hyung_" Xiumin terkejut. Chen mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Xiumin. Tak hanya menempelkannya, sesekali Chen melumat bibir itu.

"ngg! Euummpp... C-Chheenn _-aah_" Xiumin mencoba melepaskan diri tapi kedua tangannya dikunci oleh Chen.

Chen melepas ciumiannya "jika kau bilang aku main-main... aku tak akan pernah mendekatimu. Tapi aku tak pernah main-main dengan apa yang aku lakukan... karena itu jangan pernah berfikir kalau aku hanya mempermainkanmu..." Xiumin menatap Chen dengan mata sayu. Chen melepaskan tangan Xiumin, lalu memeluk Xiumin. "aku suka... aku suka dengan Kim Minseok yang selalu ceria meski tak ada siapa pun disampingmu... karena itu aku mau menjadi seseorang yang berharga bagimu agar aku tak sendirian lagi..." Xiumin mulai menangis dan menangis keras dipelukan Chen

.

.

.

.

.

"jadi mereka yang bilang begitu?! Awas saja akan aku cincang mereka semua" kata Chen, mengepalkan tangannya. Xiumin hanya tertawa, Chen telah tau semuanya tapi Xiumin mencegah Chen untuk membalas orang-orang itu. Sekarang Chen tengah mengemudi mengantar Xiumin pulang. Tak lama mereka sampai didepan rumah sederhana. Mereka keluar dan Xiumin segera mencari kunci. "jadi kau tinggal disini?"

"_ne..._ ini peninggal orang tuaku" Xiumin berhasil membuka pintu "masuklah... Chen_-ah..._" Xiumin membuka sepatunya. Chen mengikuti Xiumin, ia juga melepas sepatunya. Xiumin meletakkan sepatunya dan Chen dirak sepatu. Chen tampak melihat-lihat "kamarku ada diatas... kalau mau duluan, silakan saja... aku akan siapkan minuman" Xiumin menuju dapur.

Chen tersenyum, rumah Xiumin terbilang cukup luas dan besar. Dibawah adalah ruang tengah untuk menonton tv sekaligus menyambut tamu dan juga dapur. Chen naik keatas, dan menemukan pintu dengan tanda nama Xiumin. Diatas ada kamar Xiumin, kamar mandi, dan kelihatannya kamar kedua orang tua Xiumin. Chen membuka pintu kamar Xiumin, kamar Xiumin sederhana hanya ada kasur meja belajar dan lemari baju. Chen melihat-lihat foto-foto masa kecil Xiumin yang terpajang didinding "lucu sekali... tak berubah sama sekali..." kata Chen

"kau sedang melihat apa?"

Chen menengok dan melihat Xiumin membawa dua kelas jus "_ani... _tak ada" Chen tersenyum. Xiumin meletakkan kedua gelas itu di meja belajarnya, lalu ia mengambil sebuah meja kecil dan menaruh kedua gelas itu diatas meja kecil itu.

"maaf... kamarku sederhana"

"kenapa minta maaf? Ini nyaman kok..." kata Chen ia duduk dilantai, Xiumin duduk didepan Chen, mereka hanya dibatasi oleh meja kecil itu "ayo kita mulai saja..."

Chen memberikan beberapa soal kepada Xiumin. Mereka memang niat belajar, karena minggu depan akan ada ulangan. Xiumin bingung dan bosan, ia melihat Chen yang tengah membaca buku "Chen_-ah..._ apa kau tak dicari kedua orang tuamu?"

"tenang... mereka sedang pergi... jadi aku bisa kesini... besok libur kan?" kata Chen masih fokus dengan bukunya

"ugh... bagaimana kalau kau dicari dan mereka sangat menghawatirkanmu?" tanya Xiumi lagi

"mereka tau sikapku seperti apa... jadi tak akan masalah..." kata Chen masih fokus

"jelas... itu karena kau anak kedua orang tuamu... tapi_"

"argh! Kau kebanyakan bicara!" Chen menggeser meja kecil itu, lalu menarik tangan Xiumin. Xiumin terkejut, pensil yang ia pegang terlempar entah kemana. Chen berada diatas Xiumin saat ini "kau tau? Aku tak suka dengan orang yang banyak bertanya dan berbicara" tangan kanan Chen melepas kancing seragam Xiumin, dan tangan kiri Chen menahan tubuhnya agar tak menindih Xiumin seutuhnya

"C-chen -_ah..._ a-apa yang kau lakukan..." tanya Xiumin, wajahnya mulai memerah

"memberimu hukuman karena terlalu banyak bicara... dan lagi aku lihat kau hanya bisa menjawab tiga dari lima soal yang aku berikan... kau harus terima hukumannya _hyung_..." kata Chen dengan senyuman miring menghiasi wajahnya.

"a-ap_! Euummppp!" Chen mencium bibir Xiumin. ia melumat bibir itu, dan mencoba membuka mulut Xiumin. Xiumin tak mau membuka mulutnya, wajahnya sangat memerah saat ini.

Chen menghentikan membuka kancing baju Xiumin, tangannya naik menuju mulut Xiumin. "buka mulutmu... kau tak mau kan aku bermain kasar kan?" kata Chen sambil memasukkan ibu jarinya kedalam mulut Xiumin, memaksa agar mulut Xiumin bisa terbuka. Chen kembali mencium Xiumin saat ia berhasil membuka mulut Xiumin. lidahnya mulai menjelajah seluruh bagian mulut Xiumin. Xiumin hanya bisa pasrah, ia menerima semua perlakukan Chen. Lidah mereka saling bertautan, lalu Chen menghisap lidah Xiumin

"nggg!... eummmpp..." Xiumin mencengkram lengan baju seragan Chen. Rasanya panas sekaligus nikmat disaat yang bersamaan. Mereka saling melumat satu sama lain, lalu mereka melepas tautan tersebut. Chen menyerang leher putih Xiumin "ahh! Chen-_ahh_..." Xiumin mulai mendesah. Chen membuat sebuah tanda dileher Xiumin, yang menyatakan kalau Xiumin hanya milik-NYA

"kau manis _hyung_..." puji Chen, ia mencium belakang telinga Xiumin. Seluruh kancing baju Xiumin telah lepas, tangan Chen tengah memilin _nipple_ pink kecoklatan milik Xiumin.

"ahh! Haahh..." Xiumin merasakan deru nafas Chen ditelinganya yang panas. Chen turun dan mengulum _nipple_ Xiumin. "ahh! Ahhh! Eugghh..." tangan Chen mulai turun dan meremas sesuatu yang masih terbungkus dengan celana "Heenntikkhaan... Chhen-_ahh_..." Xiumin semakin panas.

Chen tak peduli, ia menurunkan celana Xiumin sekaligus dengan dalam-dalamnya. Lalu ia mulai mengocok junior Xiumin "ahhh! Chheen..."

"kalau kau mau aku berhenti tak apa... aku berhenti..." kata Chen disela-sela mengulum _nipple_ Xiumin

Tubuh Xiumin merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat kocokan Chen melambat. "_aanii..._ leebihh ceepaat..." kata Xiumin dengan wajah memerah

Chen tersenyum aneh "baiklah jika itu mau mu..." Chen mempercepat kocokannya. Desahan Xiumin semakin keras dan semakin terdengar sexy ditelinga Chen. Tubuh Xiumin merinding, seperti ada sesuatu yang akan keluar begitu saja.

"CHHENNN!"

_**CRROOOTT!**_

Cairan Xiumin tumpah ditangan Chen. Nafas Xiumin tak beraturan. Chen menjilat seluruh tangannya "manis..." ia menghabiskan seluruh cairan itu tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun.

"curang..." Chen manatap Xiumin "kau sama sekali tak membuka bajumu..." kata Xiumin dengan wajah memerah

Chen tersenyum "buka kan untukku bagaimana?"

_**Bluusshh...**_

Wajah Xiumin memerah, ia merangkulkan tangannya dileher Chen, lalu ia mencium bibir Chen. Dengan senang hati, Chen membalas ciuman Xiumin. Xiumin membalik posisi, sekarang ia berada diatas Chen, ia duduk dikedua paha Chen lalu ia mencium leher Chen. Dengan perlahan ia melepas satu per-satu kancing baju Chen. Chen hanya mendesah merasakan jari-jari Xiumin membelainya dengan lembut. Xiumin menjilat dada bidang Chen, lalu mulai turun kebawahmelihat gundukan yang mulai mengeras. Xiumin membuka celana Chen dan menemukan junior Chen yang mulai menegang. Xiumin menelan salivanya

"kalau tak mau lakukan juga tak apa aku tak memaksamu..." kata Chen mencoba bangun.

"_ani..._ sudah sejauh ini apa mau berhenti begitu saja" Chen melihat Xiumin "a-aku mau... asal itu dengan mu itu tak akan masalah..." Chen mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Posisi mereka saat ini, Chen tengah duduk dan Xiumin duduk dikedua paha Chen, sehingga junior mereka saling bersentuhan.

Chen tersenyum "baiklah... tapi ini akan menyakitkan _hyung_..." tangan Chen turun menuju hole Xiumin. ia memasukkan perlahan satu jarinya. Xiumin meringis kesakitan, ia mencengkram kedua pundak Chen. Chen kembali memasukkan dua jari lagi

"AAARGGH!" Xiumin meringis kesakitan, ia memeluk erat leher Chen. Chen membiarkan jari-jarinya didalam hole Xiumin "l-lakukan... Chen_-ahh_..." Chen menggerakkan jarinya. Tubuh Xiumin seperti baru tersengat listrik, tangan Chen makin menjadi didalam hole Xiumin "ahhh... ohhh... laggiihh... ahhh! Laggii..." Chen mempercepar jari-jarinya. Xiumin semakin menggila, ia tak bisa menahan desahannya terus menerus. Chen membuat kissmark dibahu Xiumin. Xiumin merasakan jari-jari Chen mengenai titik kenikmatannya "AHH! Diisaannaa!... ahhh..." Xiumin mencapai batasnya "CHHEEN!"

_**Crroot!**_

Sekali lagi Xiumin Klimaks. Junior Chen semakin tegang. "aku akan lakuakn perlahan oke?" Chen melihat Xiumin yang penuh keringat mengangguk. Chen mengarahkan junornya ke hole Xiumin, Xiumin mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan, lalu menurunkannya perlahan. Tubuhnya terasa dibelah dua saat kepala junior Chen masuk kedalam holenya. Xiumin berhenti, air matanya mengalir begitu saja, Chen mengusap air mata Xiumin "pelan-pelan saja..." Chen berkata dengan lembut

Xiumin mengangguk. Ia kembali menurunkan tubuhnya. Akhirnya seluruh junior Chen masuk kedalam holenya. Ia diam membiasakan junior Chen didalam holenya. Chen mengubah posisinya, ia menindih Xiumin saat ini. Kaki Xiumin merangkul pinggang Chen dan tangan Xiumin merangkul leher Chen "bergeraklah..."Chen bergerak dengan perlahan.

"argh! Ahh... ahhh..." tangisan Xiumin mulai berubah menjadi desahan "ahh... more... mmooree!" Chen mempercepat mengin-out kan juniornya didalam hole Xiumin.

"ahh! _Hhyung_... kkau sangat... ssemmpit!" Chen ikutmendesah. Xiumin menarik tengkuk Chen, lalu mencium bibir Chen. mereka saling melumat satu sama lain, dan Chen semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"nggg... euummmppp! Ahh..." Xiumin mendesah disela-sela ciumannya. Xiumin merasakan junior Chen menekan titiknya. Xiumin melepas ciumannya "AAHH! Iiyaahh... diisaannnaa! Chhen -_ahhh_!" tubuh mereka makin bergetar, suhu semakin panas disekitar mereka. Xiumin mencapai batasnya "akku... mmauu... ahhh!"

"bbersaamaan!"

Xiumin mempererat pelukannya, dan Chen semakin cepat melakukannya "CHHEEN!"

"XXIUUMIN _HYYUNG!"_

_**CCRRROOOT! CCROOTT!**_

Ciran Xiumin membasahi perutnya dengan Chen, sedang Cairan Chen penuh didalam hole Xiumin. Chen ambruk begitu saja. Lalu ia berbaring disamping Xiumin, ia mengeluarkan juniornya "_gomawo..._" Chen manatap Xiumin

"aku lelah..." Xiumin menatap Chen dengan pandangan setengah sadar

"tidurlah..." Chen mencium dahi Xiumin. Lalu perlahan Xiumin tertidur, Chen tersenyum lembut membelai rambut _namja_ didepanya. Ia menarik selimut yang berada diatas kasur Xiumin, lalu menggunakannya sebagai selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka yang _naked_. Mereka tidur dilantai dingin, saksi bisu apa yang mereka lakukan

.

.

.

.

.

Xiumin bangun saat merasakan sinar matahari mulai menyilaukan matanya. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat Chen ada disampingnya. Otak Xiumin mulai bekerja memutar kejadian semalam, ia telah melakukannya sengan Chen. Xiumin tersenyum, ia melihat wajah damai Chen. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya mencium lembut bibir Chen. ia bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi.

SKIP

Chen telah bangun dan ia sudah mandi. Kenapa ia mandi? Karena ada note dari Xiumin yang menyuruhnya mandi, ia juga sudah diberi pakaian. Chen turun kebawah dan mencium sesuatu didapur. Ia melihat Xiumin tengah memasak "_hyung_... kenapa tak bangunkan aku?" tanya Chen tiba-tiba

"oh! Chen-_ah..._ kau sudah bangun? Duduklah... aku sedang buat sarapan..." Chen menuruti apa kata Xiumin. ia duduk dimeja makan dan melihat Xiumin masak didepannya. Xiumin berbalik dan meletakkan dua piring nasi goreng dimeja makan "wah! Cocok! Tak kusangka baju _appa_ akan muat dengan mu..."

"jadi ini baju ayahmu..." kata Chen. Xiumin mengangguk "kenapa kecil sekali? Maksutku... tidak seperti ukuran orang tua biasanya..."

"_ne..._ begitulah... karena orang tua ku meninggal saat aku kelas tiga SD" kata Xiumin sambil tersenyum.

Chen terkejut "_mian..._ aku tak bermaksut..."

"tak apa... aku sudah biasa... makanlah..."kata Xiumin. Chen makan dengan perasaan tak enak "_ottokhe?_"

Chen terkejut "enak..." kata Chen melihat manakan itu, lalu ia melihat Xiumin "_yak!_ Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?!"

Xiumin tertawa pelan "_aniyo..._ lucu saja memandangmu seperti ini..." kata Xiumin. Chen kembali memasukkan sesendok nasi kedalam mulutnya. Mereka makan bersama dan sesekali Xiumin menceritakan beberapa cerita dan Chen akan menanggapinya dengan sebuah lelucon dan itu akan membuat Xiumin tertawa lepas. "ah! Aku ingat!" Chen melihat Xiumin "hari ini aku harus kemakam _appa_ dan _eomma_..."

"boleh aku ikut?"

"tentu! Mereka akan senang bertemu denganmu" Xiumin tersenyum itu membut Chen iktu tersenyum.

Mereka telah bersiap-siap. Lalu mereka keluar menaiki mobil Chen, yang semalaman terparkir didepan rumah Xiumin. Chen muali mengemudikan mobilnya "kita bisa beli bunga terlebih dahulu kan?"

"tentu saja..." kata Chen. Xiumin tersenyum senang. Chen mengemudi menuju sebuah toko bunga. Mereka turun dan memilih bunga, Xiumin telah mengambil yang disukai orang tuanya

"_ajumma_... ini berapa semua?"

"1.500 Won..." kata sang penjual bunga

Xiumin mengeluarkan dompetnya "ini..." Xiumin terkejut melihat tangan Chen membayar bunganya

"_ani..._ apa yang kau lakukan? aku saja yang membayar ini..." kata Xiumin menahan tangan Chen

"sudahlah! Biar aku yang bayar... kau tak usah mengantinya..." kata Chen. menyerahkan uang itu kepada penjual bunga

"Chen-_ah!_"

_**Ctak!**_

Chen memukul pelan dahi Xiumin dengan jarinya "sudah aku bilang aku yang bayar..." Xiumin menggembungkan pipinya sambil memegang dahinya yang sedikit merah.

"kalian cocok..." mereka berdua menengok kearah penjual bunga "kalian pasangan yang cocok meski kalian sesama _namja_..."

"ah! _Aniyo!_ Tak begitu kok _ajumma_..." kata Xiumin sedikit memerah. Mereka segera pergi menuju pemakaman. Setelah lima menit mereka sampai ditempat tujuan. Mereka memasuki pemakaman dengan penuh kotak-kotak makam milik keluarga lain. "disini..." kata Xiumin. Chen melihat dua buah foto. Foto ayah dan ibu Xiumin "_appa_, _eomma_... aku datang menemui kalian..." kata Xiumin

"_annyeong_..." Chen membungkuk didepan kedua orang tua Xiumin. Xiumin mulai merangkai bunga-bunga itu dan mengantungkannya disekitar foto kedua orang tuannya

"_appa... eomma_... keadaanku baik-baik saja... jadi kalian tak perlu khawatir..." kata Xiumin tersenyum

Chen menatap Xiumin "tenang saja... kalian tak perlu khawatir..." Chen mendekat ke Xiumin "aku akan menjaga Xiumin dengan jiwa ragaku... karena itu izinkan kami bersama..." kata Chen bersumpah didepan kedua orang tua Xiumin

"Chen-_ah..._"

"aku sudah bilang... aku akan selalu bersama mu meski orang lain tak mau" Chen mendekati Xiumin "kau tak mau?" Xiumin langsung menggeleng, lalu ia merangkul tangan Chen

"_ne..." _Xiumin tersenyum "aku lebih suka kau bersama ku selamanya..." Chen ikut tersenyum. Dan mereka hanyut dalam kemesraan ini

.

.

.

.

.

**Dua hari berlalu, di hari senin...**

Xiumin berjalan dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Ia memasuki kelas dan menaruh tasnya. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa lupa hari-harinya bersama Chen.

"KYYAAA!"

Xiumin menengok keluar dan melihat Chen lewat diikuti dengan para fans nya. Xiumin bisa terima itu, tapi memang ia cemburu. Tak lama bel berbunyi dan pelajaran dimulai.

SKIP

Istirahat Xiumin mencoba meneflon Chen. tapi... _"nomor tak dapat dihubungi"_ Xiumin terkejut. "a-apa..." Xiumin mencoba lagi dan lagi tapi tetap tak bisa.

"dasar... aku pikir Chen akan denganmu begitu mudah?"

Xiumin menengok dan melihat beberapa orang gadis. Mereka para fans Chen "kau sudah melakukannya dengan Chen, bukan?"

"dia akan menjauhimu..."

"Chen akan memilih yang lain... bagaimana kalau kita cari dia... mungkin dia mau bermain dengan kita" mereka semua pergi dengan tertawa sinis kearag Xiumin.

Xiumin mematung melihat mereka, air matanya lolos begitu saja. Ia berlari mencari Chen kesegala penjuru sekolah. ia berlari menuju taman, dan ia melihat punggung Chen. Ia tersenyum lebar lalu berlari mendekati Chen "Chen_"

_**Prang!**_

Hati Xiumin hancur. Ia melihat Chen berpelukan dengan _yeoja_?! Xiumin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Air matanya mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Chen menengok kesamping dan terkejut melihat Xiumin menangis. Xiumin segera berlari menjauh dari tempat itu "_hyung!" _Chen mengejar Xiumin meninggalkan _yeoja_ tadi begitu saja.

Xiumin berlari memasuki WC _namja_, lalu masuk kedalam salah satu bilik didalam. ia mulai menangis menyesali kebodohannya sendiri. "aku memang bodoh! Dia memang hanya mempermainkanku selama ini!"

Xiumin terus menangis. Lalu suara langkah kaki memasuki WC _namja_ lalu membuka pintu bilik yang dimasuki Xiumin. itu Chen?! "_hyung_! Kenapa kau tak mau mendengar aku bicara?!"

"DIAM! Aku sidah tau semuanya! Jadi pergilah dari hidupku mulai saat ini!" Xiumin mencoba mengeluarkan Chen, tapi Chen tak mau pergi dan tetap bertahan didepan Xiumin.

"_ani!_ Aku tak akan pergi sampai kau mau mendengarkan ku!" kata Chen. Xiumin mendorong Chen pergi tapi tenaga Chen terlalu kuat. Lalu dengan kesal Chen mendorong Xiumin dan mencium paksa bibir Xiumin. Xiumin terkejut. Pintu tertutup dan Chen masuk kedalam bilik yang sama dengan Chen. Chen masih mencium Xiumin, ia menahan kedua tangan Xiumin agar Xiumin tak memberontak. Chen mulai melumat bibir itu dengan kasar, Xiumin mencoba melepaskan Chen tapi tak bisa tenaganya hilang begitu saja. Chen menggigit bibir bawah Xiumin, sehingga bibir itu luka. Xiumin membuka mulutnya dan Chen leluasa dengan lidahnya. Tubuh Xiumin sudah lemas, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia pasrah jika Chen melecehkannya 'lagi'

Chen melepaskan ciumannya "kenapa kau berfikir kalau aku akan pergi darimu begitu saja?!" Xiumin membuka matanya "kenapa kau berfikir kalau aku hanya main-main?! Aku sudah bilang aku akan selalu ada untukmu! Kenapa kau tak percaya padaku?!" Chen kembali mencium bibir Xiumin, ia mulai melepas kancing baju Xiumin

"hhentikan!"

Chen tak mendengarnya dan terus melanjutkan aksinya. Ia melepaskan kembali tautan bibirnya. "padahal... kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku bahagia..." Xiumin terkejut "apa aku... tak bisa bersama mu... apa aku bukan _namja_ yang baik untukmu?" Chen menunduk. Tanganya berhenti. Xiumin melihat Chen "jika kau tak suka... aku akan pergi... aku sudah bilang aku tak pernah main-main... tapi sepertinya kau terganggu _hyung_... _mian..._ aku akan pergi jika itu mau mu..." Chen berdiri dan hendak pergi. Tapi Xiumin menahan tangan Chen, Xiumin menarik tangan Chen.

Chen terduduk diatasnya, lalu Xiumin duduk dikedua paha Chen. "_hyu__emmm?!" Xiumin mencium bibir Chen. Lalu Xiumin melumat bibir itu sesukanya, lalu ia menatap Chen

"a-aku... aku tak mau..." Chen membuka matanya "aku tak mau kau pergi... hiks! Aku mau selalu disampingmu... hiks!" Chen melihat Xiumin menangis lagi "karena... mereka berkata kalau kau main-main denganku... aku percaya itu! dan aku melihatmu berpelukan dengan _yeoja_ didepan mataku!" Xiumin memukul pelan dada Chen

Chen perlahan memeluk Xiumin "_mianne..._ dia memelukku begitu saja saat dia menyatakan cintanya padaku... aku sudah bilang sudah punya pacar... tapi ia malah memelukku" kata Chen "aku hanya menyukaimu _hyung_... bahkan sampai aku mati sekalipun..." Xiumin mengangguk, ia memeluk Chen.

Chen mengangkat wajah Xiumin, lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Xiumin. Hanya sebuah kecupan penuh rasa cinta. Xiumin menaikkan tangannya merangkul leher Chen. Ciuman itu berubah panas, dan Chen mulai melepas kancing Xiumin kembali. Xiumin juga melepas kancing baju Chen

SKIP

Xiumin mulai bergerak gelisah saat Chen membelai perutnya. Antara rasa geli dan nikmat, Xiumin terus bergerak gelisah "ahhh!" Chen mencium lehernya, dan terus membelai perut Xiumin. Saat ini Xiumin masih duduk dikedua paha Chen, ia hanya mengenakan pakaian putih yang sudah tak terkancing, celananya hilang entah kemana. Sedang Chen hanya mengenakan celana saja. "jjangan... dissinni, bagaimana kalau ahh! adahh yang dengarr?" kata Xiumin

"kita hanya bermain menggelitiki saja... bagaimana?" kata Chen ia mencium lagi aroma tubuh Xiumin. Xiumin mengerti tapi ini curang, hanya Chen yang boleh membelai Xiumin sedang Xiumin? ia bisa apa jika Chen sudah lakukan ini padanya?

"ccurrang..." kata Xiumin, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Chen "aakuu juga mmau... Chhen-_ahh_~" Xiumin tepat berbicara sambil mendesah ditelinga Chen, ia menggerakkan bokongnya menggesek junior Chen yang masih terbungkus celana. Tubuh Chen merinding, ia tak sangka punya _namjachingu_ seagresif ini.

_**DDRRRTTT! DDRRRTT!**_

Chen terlihat kesal, ia mengeluarkan ponsel saku celananya, lalu menolak panggilan masuk. "sial! Selalu saja! Aku selalu me-reject semua panggilan masuk! Kecuali panggilan darimu! Kenapa _hyung_ tak menolfonku dari tadi?!"

"a-aku sudah coba kok" Xiumin mengambil ponselnya. Lalu mencoba menelfon nomor Chen _"maaf... nomor tak dapat dihubungi"_

Chen terkejut dan mengambil ponsel Xiumin "ah... salah nomor"

"_mwo?!"_ Xiumin kelihatan kesal. "kenapa baru tau sekarang" kata Xiumin sedikit dengan nada kesal

Chen melihatnya, lalu ia memeluk Xiumin "setidaknya kau tak kehilanganku kan?" Xiumin terkjut dan mengangguk dengan malu. Chen tersenyum, ia kembali mencium leher Xiumin "bagus kalau kau mengerti... bagaimana kalau kita main yang lebih seru? Kita lakukan tiga ronde disini bagaimana?" kata Chen dengan senyuman jahil

"a-apa? katanya tadi tak akan lakukan?!" kata Xiumin dengan wajah memerah

"melihat wajahmu yang marah tadi... itu sangat imut~ aku berubah fikiran... bagaimana kalau kita mulai permainannya sekarang?"

"a-apa_ Ahhh?! Ahhh! Chhenn-_ahhh!_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**Hahahahaha! Bagaimana-bagaimana-bagaimana?! Gak H.O.T kan?!**

**Habis ini ff NC pertama author yang dikirim di , semoga semua para pembaca senang dan ikut merasakan keseruan didalam ff ini. Tolong tinggalkan Riview yang baik yang tak menyakiti Author **_**ne? **__**ANNYEONG?! **_


End file.
